


Keepers of the Peace

by rubychatterbox



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubychatterbox/pseuds/rubychatterbox
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi works alone. As a ‘Jedi’ General and A ranked agent of the ‘Jedi Order’ he has a reputation to uphold. He doesn't have time for attachments. But that's just what he wants them to believe. Having never known his real parents the closest he had was a fellow agent, Qui-Gon Jinn. When he was killed in action, Obi-Wan was pushed from rank B to A, giving him the responsibility of finding a partner to teach. Not long after, with the whole Council hounding him about it, he finds someone. Qui-Gon Jinn had (absolutely not illegally through a slavery ring) acquired a young child who had no known (living) family. Anakin Skywalker. The only problem? Obi-Wan can wave goodbye to his peace and quiet, for good.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan Kenobi works alone. As a ‘Jedi’ General and A ranked agent of the ‘Jedi Order’ he has a reputation to uphold. He doesn't have time for attachments. But that's just what he wants them to believe. Having never known his real parents the closest he had was a fellow agent, Qui-Gon Jinn. When he was killed in action, Obi-Wan was pushed from rank B to A, giving him the responsibility of finding a partner to teach. Not long after, with the whole Council hounding him about it, he finds someone. Qui-Gon Jinn had (absolutely not illegally through a slavery ring) acquired a young child who had no known (living) family. Anakin Skywalker. The only problem? Obi-Wan can wave goodbye to his peace and quiet, for good.

<-><-><->

They stop outside of a nondescript building, a crooked neon sign exclaiming ‘Dex’s Diner’. There were windows lining either side of the door with wooden planks nailed diagonally across them with just enough space between them to let warm light seep out. To the right, bins filled to the top with refuse lined a small alleyway, the car Obi-Wan and Anakin had arrived in parked next to them.

“Welcome, to the Jedi Order.”Obi-Wan says, pushing the door open dramatically. Loud music and chattering floods out. Anakin pushes past excitedly, taking in the bright lights and the large crowd of people, only to stop dead in his tracks a mere couple feet into the building.

“The mighty Jedi Order, secret base of the Keepers of Peace, is a pub?”

Obi-Wan nods, a smile on his face. He had had the same reaction when he had first been introduced to the 'Secret Base'.

“But Mr Jinn always made it seem so magical, like it was the best place to be in the world. I thought it'd be more than this, it's not even a good pub.” he moans, running to catch up Obi-Wan as he made a beeline for the bar. Obi-Wan smiled down at the young boy, ruffling his hair. Soon he wouldn't be able to do that, the boy was due another growth spurt any time, this one sure to boost his height well past his own.

“What can I get for you two gents?” the bartender asks.

“Two Bacta Bombs please, and a Jawa Juice.. Anakin?”

“Do you have Bantha Milk?”

“We sure do, I'll bring it over in a few moments for you” they replied, disappearing behind the stand.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. “Mr Kenobi? Surely we didn't just come here to drink, what are we here for?”

“You'll find out soon enough Anakin, patience.” Obi-Wan replies, a bemused smile on his face. The music changes suddenly and Anakin watches as someone walks away from a large jukebox in the corner of the bar, next to the tables. He notes the bright blue and green hair that most of them have and that they all seem to be in long plaits down their back. He turns back to Obi-Wan, “Who are they?”

Obi-Wan follows his gaze and smiles, “They would be the Twi’leks, the most prominent gang in this area. Don't worry, you'll learn all about this soon,” he adds, noticing Anakin's confused look, “Ah, here's our drinks.” he says, turning back to the bar and downing his Jawa Juice in a few mouthfuls. He also grabs two dark blue coins that had been left next to their drinks, ushering Anakin to finish his milk.

“Obi-Wan!” a loud voice yells from behind the bar. Anakin jumps, spilling some of the blue drink over his jacket and glaring down at it in annoyance. He turns to look at the newcomer greeting Obi-Wan like an old friend. “Hiya Dex.” Obi-Wan replies, a small smile on his face as he meets the other man for a hug, seemingly oblivious to the questionable stains on the man's apron. The man hoists his trousers up, smearing more ...something… over them as he turns his focus onto Anakin.

“And who is this young fellow, hmm?” Anakin downs the rest of his milk like he saw Obi-Wan do and places the empty glass back onto the side.

“I'm Anakin Skywalker.” he says confidently.

Obi-Wan smiles to himself, the boy was already headstrong and confident, both traits that could help or hinder in his, their, line of work. “I'm showing him the ropes so to speak. Oh, I love this song!” Obi-Wan said, smiling as the songs change again, “See you soon Dex.” He says, giving him another hug and successfully hiding his disgust as his new jacket got covered in food juices...again.

He gestures to Anakin to follow him and heads to the jukebox in the corner, passing Anakin one of the coins. “Are you ready to see the real base?” Anakin nods excitedly, clutching the coin tight in his fist. He knew that the orders secret base couldn't have just been a dirty old pub! He watches carefully as Obi-Wan puts the coin into the jukebox, where you would put real money to change the song, and then suddenly disappears.

Anakin blinks, unsure if he had missed something. The floor had disappeared beneath Obi-Wan and swallowed him up. He took a deep breath. This certainly seemed a lot more like what Mr Jinn had been telling him about. He takes another step closer to the jukebox and puts the coin in.

The floor opens up beneath him and he falls, quite literally, into his new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Held for ransom in Naboo, the Lady Amidala is, rescue her, you will. Important, this is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is the first full fan fiction I’ve written so critique, commenting and everything is welcomed. :) Before this I've only written small one shots and a crack/fluff fic so this is something a bit different to me. It’s basically gonna be a modern day Star Wars and so I’m going to have to take some liberties here and there but I’ll be trying to keep it as close to canon, plot and era allowing. I’ll be writing through the AotC film and many of the Clone wars episodes so if you have a particular one you want to see written just let me know and I'll see what I can do :)

Anakin doesn't like yoda. He doesn’t hate him or anything, he just dislikes him. The old troll has a bad habit of sending him and Obi-Wan into the most dangerous missions, and Obi-Wan always seems to get hurt. Now, anakin isn’t an overprotective person. It’s just that Obi-Wan is well known for pulling self sacrificing stunts and he wanted the man where he could see him, and help if needed.

“Entry points here, here and here, "Anakin points grudgingly at his laptop screen, "The easiest being the servants quarters window here, it has a straight line to Amidala’s quarters.”

Obi-Wan nods, sending Anakin a knowing look, "I'll be in and out in no time Anakin, don't worry "he says. Some of Anakin's worry eases and he hands over an earpiece before putting his own in. Obi-Wan grabs it and thanks him, checking his gun is hidden in a pocket of his jacket before darting across the field towards the mansion wall. Reaching it he starts to climb, fingers digging into the rough stones and pulling himself higher. He reaches the window with little trouble and let's go with one hand, slowly raising the window so as not to make any noise.

As the window opens enough for him to fit through his foot slips. He slides down the wall, hands grappling for purchase. The sharp stone bites into the soft flesh of his fingers before he manages to catch a hold again, nearly halfway down from where he had climbed up to. He shoves the pain of his stinging fingers to the back of his mind, he can't lose concentration or else Anakin will demand to come with him.

Anakin's heart lurches into his throat, almost unable to breath as he watches Obi-Wan fall down the side of the mansion. At last, after what seems an age, he finds purchase again, climbing back to the window and disappearing inside. Anakin turns back to his laptop, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. He clicks a few buttons to bring the tracker app up on the screen and watches as Obi-Wan’s green tracker is surrounded by three red heat signatures, barely two minutes into the mission, and warns him through the headpiece.

Obi-Wan nods, then murmurs an affirmative when he momentarily forgets Anakin can't see him and presses flat against the wall, hearing heavy footsteps nearing him. He mutes the earpiece quickly, shallowing his breaths and readying his fists. The first to see him yells, alerting the others, then chokes as Obi-Wan jabs at his throat. Then Obi-Wan spins on his heel, kicking out the second man's legs and using their momentum to send him flying onto the first person. He then turns to the third one, a smirk on his face. They advance towards him, swinging at Obi-Wan’s face, which he dodges easily only to miss their second swing which collides with his stomach. Obi-Wan doubles over, blowing out air and stumbling backwards. He steps over one man’s chest, clearly unconscious, but misses the pair of hands grabbing him from behind.

A strong forearm wraps around his throat, cutting his airway off and slamming him face first against the wall. “What are you doing here?” they ask, shaking him roughly. “Freeing..Lady….Amidala” Obi-Wan forces out, before grinning and kneeing the man in the groin, slapping the hands away from his throat and head butting him, hard. Stepping over the fallen guards he advances on the third one once more. “Lady Amidala's quarters?” he asks, voice slightly raspy. The guard glares, lunging towards him and aiming for his stomach once again. Obi-Wan sidesteps and sends a swift kick to the mans calf, then punches the mans temple as he falls. Obi-Wan hisses, shaking his fist, “Thick skull, how uncivilised, but unsurprising."

He unmutes his ear piece, wincing as a torrent of speech from Anakin nearly deafens him.

_“..okay Obi-Wan?”_

“I'm fine Anakin, just had to take care of a few things.” he says, wiping some blood off of his bruised knuckles before heading further along the corridor, ignoring the pained moans coming from behind. He would have roughly fifteen minutes before the guards raised the alarm and the mansion was flooded. He's certainly worked with worse odds.

 _“This is the one”_ , Anakin says, his voice loud in the empty corridor.

Obi-Wan nods to himself, pushing open the door and scanning the seemingly empty room, “Where is she?”, he whispers, heading to the bed and searching under the sheets.

 _“Her heat signature is definitely in there with you, she should be right next to you.”_ Anakin replies, confusing Obi-Wan even further.

He turns, about to check the window when something latches onto his foot and pulls. Obi-Wan jumps, then mentally berates himself for doing so, and tumbles to the floor. He pulls his foot back, rising swiftly into a low crouch and stares into a pair of scared, but defiant, eyes under the bed.

He watches the hand retreat back before sighing. “Lady Amidala? I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi. I'm here with my partner, Anakin, to escort you to safety.” he explains calmly, kneeling down and showing his palms in an attempt to calm her. A hand pops out first, then a foot, and then a much too thin Lady Padme Amidala emerges from underneath the bed. Obi-Wan bows his head slightly before rising and heading out of the room, a still suspicious Padme in tow.

\---

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan hisses, pressing up against a wall and holding a hand in front of Padme to keep her back. His hand twitches for where his gun is as he watches the guards walk past. No use shooting yet, they needed to keep a low profile.

 _“Yeah, yeah, I'm on it Obi-Wan”_ Anakin’s sarcastic voice comes back.

Obi-Wan sighs, pushing off from the wall and pulling Padme down the corridor in the opposite direction of the guards. The corridor was lined in deep red carpet and had cabinets topped with priceless artefacts on either side, clearly expensive and often cleaned, which unfortunately meant more guards. His guess of fifteen minutes had been off by almost 8 minutes, the mansion already filled with guards searching for him and Lady Amidala. Obi-Wan crept down the corridor, keeping an eye open for an unlocked door. Padme suddenly pulls her hand free of his, pushing a door to their right silently open and slipping in. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, “Anakin, hurry up!" he hisses again, before following Padme into the room.

His eyes widen as a fist flies at his face, his forearm coming up to block it, spinning on the balls of his feet and slamming his palm into his attacker's face, following through and wrapping his arm around their throat. He pushes them backwards until their back hits the wall, knocking a candle over. He winces at the loud noise. “Wait, stop!” Padme hisses loudly, grabbing Obi-Wan’s arm and pulling it away, “You can trust her, she is one of my HandMaidens. Obi-Wan lets her, turning a frown briefly in her direction.

The HandMaiden ignores him, making worried eye contact with Padme instead. “My lady, you are unharmed? "she asks, sending a glare at Obi-Wan. Padme nods, sending a glance at Obi-Wan, ”I'm fine Sache, he is a Jedi. He and his partner are helping me get out of Naboo." He sighs heading towards the door and peering out, “Anakin seriously, how’s that escape route going? We could really use it about now! "he says, pressing a finger to his ear piece.

He could hear furious typing and then a loud sound of triumph, _“I got it! Head out of the room you’re in, take a left and then..wait…Obi-Wan you've got company...again...”_

Obi wan shuts the door quickly, crossing the room and grabbing Padme by the shoulder. “We need to get out of here now!” Sache glares, slapping his arm away from Padme “Get your filthy hands off of my Lady.”

“Your ‘lady’ is going to die if you don’t follow my lead, ”Obi-Wan says, his patience beginning to wear out. He strides towards the window, knocking it with his fist and listening to the noise. He nods to himself grabbing one of the chairs and smashing the window with it. “Right, against the back wall "he says, ushering Padme and her handmaiden against the wall. The door opens, loud voices conferring with each other.

“They must have jumped, they’re in the courtyard!”

“Let’s go!” The footsteps retreat, the door still wide open. “Anakin, which way is the quickest out of this mansion? ”Obi-Wan asks, still maintaining an air of calm he didn't quite feel, pulling his gun from his holster.

_“Actually, Obi-Wan, it’s through the window you just smashed…”_

Obi-Wan sighs, “Of course it is, blast it…...ladies, if you would follow me "he says, walking backwards to the window and dropping gracefully. Padme held a scream, rushing to the edge to see Obi-Wan on the ground, looking up at them impatiently with his hands on his hips.


End file.
